The Know-It-All From the Future
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: Sabrina Aragon was an ordinary Potterhead born in 1999. Now it's 2013, and she has been given a wand, found a Time-turner in her bag, and she has been transported to the Past. Could she possibly prevent some things from happening? Or will she just fade into the background? AU-ish, and yes that girl is ME!
1. Prologue

**a/n: Hey guys! Since the latest story I've got has at least one positive review, follows and favorites I will make another Harry Potter fanfiction, and this time I will be myself. Not Serena, but I will be placed under a pseudonym, but only my last name (meaning, either my friends' names or maybe my cousin's? Idk). Series takes place in 1991, except to this chapter, which takes place in 2013. Takes place in the Philippines, not the US or anything.**

**I'm just hoping that my friend, ConvertedToZemyx30 does not see this story. I'm hoping. Or else she would annoy me all the time during school. She sits beside me. But I'm not complaining.**

**I'm getting real sick and tired: Harry Potter *sniff* sadly is not mine. *cries* WHY?!**

* * *

Prologue

"Sabrina, it's time to wake up," I heard a soft voice say. I grunted and sank my face deeper into the pillow. "You don't want to be late for school, do you?" I groaned and rolled over, the light of the bright fluorescent lamp shining through my eyelids. "What time is it?" I asked groggily. My mother stood by the doorframe, looking through her Blackberry absentmindedly. "What? Oh, it's 5:30*. Hurry up," she said.

I rolled up my sleeves and my pajama pants and wore my flip-flops. I stalked out the door grumpily, wiping my eyes under my square glasses. My sister, Gabby, was already sitting at the table, watching the early morning news. "And so, since the tropical depression has collided with the Inter Tropical Convergence Zone, those in the city, you might want to bring some umbrellas with you on the way to the office," the weatherman said brightly. I got a bowl, the cereal box and milk, and started filling up the bowl with cereal; the milk followed soon after.

My brain was still spinning from last night: I had just finished reading the _Deathly Hallows_, and I still couldn't believe the series was over. I wanted JK Rowling to desperately write a sequel, but since Voldemort's gone, I guess there's nothing that we could've done.

My friends, Anika and Mariel, were Potterheads as well, and they have finally stopped teasing me about when I could read the books. Honestly though, I would've read it sooner if it wasn't for my grandmother who kept insisting not to buy any yet since my aunt had the complete collection, but she never sent it to us from the US.

I ate quickly, not wanting to be late for when my cousins pick us up for school. I gathered my uniform and my undergarments and sprinted to the bathroom.

* * *

"Sab, what are you doing?" Anika asked from across the circular table in the cafeteria that could seat eight. I was concentrating hard on the 5-peso coin in front of me, apart from my pesto. I had my wand ready, and I pointed at the coin. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I said. Nothing happened. Mariel laughed. "Dude, that won't work. It's just a stick—" "No it's not! It could've been a wand, it's straight and thick and. . ." I trailed off hopelessly. My other friend in our group, Gerone, patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. We all had to cope. You'll be better in a couple of years," she said soothingly, a hint of humor in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and twirled my fork around in the pesto idly. My mind swirled: I didn't want to wait that long! I took a bite of the pesto. "Well, at least you guys have wands," I muttered. Anika brightened. "Oh, I could give you my Sirius Black wand! The one I got for my birthday!" Mariel glanced at her disappointedly. "That was a gift! Why would you give it away?" she said angrily. Anika waved the question away. "I already have two: Hermione's and Sirius', so I will give Sirius' to Sabrina. She doesn't have a wand. And she looks ready to burst from happiness."

Indeed I was. I was swelling up in excitement.

"So Anika," Gerone said, "did you see 9GAG yesterday? With Bad Luck Brian?"

* * *

"I have a wand, and you don't!" I sang happily. It was after school two days later, and I was still dressed in my uniform. I was too happy to dress. I twirled it around boastfully. My sister, being two years younger than I was, was snatching at it unsuccessfully. "Give it! I wanna see!" she said desperately. I spun it in between my fingers. I pointed it at her. "_Levicorpus_!" I said amusingly. She snorted. "Fine, just insult me then!" She ran off sulkily.

I grinned at her lack of persistence. I continued to stare at it in wonder until a nagging voice in my head reminded me to do my algebra homework. I moaned. "Oh, why? Couldn't I just have one day to myself and this wand?" I thought. I put the wand in my pocket and put my bag on the table. I unzipped it and rummaged through, looking for my book. Instead, something cool and circular found its way into my hand.

"Hm?" I mumbled curiously, pulling it out. It was connected to a long golden chain, while the object itself were two rings, and in the middle was a little hourglass. I gasped, dropping it. "A Time-turner? What would it be doing in my bag?" I said. I picked it up again and studied it. Anika had a Time-turner. She must've sneaked it into my bag. "Anika, you fox," I said fondly. I put it on and spun the smaller ring with the hourglass around, not counting how many times I did. After many spins and a finished homework later, I was ready to faint until a letter appeared beside me with a _pop._

"Huh?" I said tiredly. "Gabby, if this is one of your tricks. . ." I remembered, though dazedly, that I was the only one awake that night. I picked it up, feeling the rough heavy canvas between my fingers. I perked up. _Wasn't the Hogwarts letters made of heavy canvas? _I thought. I pushed the thought away and opened it, reading it and finding myself dumbfounded.

_Dear Ms. Aragon,_

_I am the Spirit of Time. Unfortunately, the Time-turner you are wearing on your very neck is a real one, and due to you being a Muggle its effects have been delayed until now. You have spun it too many times, and you are to find yourself in 1991. I understand that you are a Believer, so you will stay at Hogwarts for the meantime until 2013 comes round. Since I am kind I will make you eleven again, as the students will find it strange for a fourth year incapable of performing a simple Levitating Charm. You are to find yourself at your current high school once it is 2013 to stop Anika from slipping the Time-turner in your bag. You will still exist, because you will play a very important part, but older. You must go under a different name at Hogwarts. Don't forget. Keep this note._

_Spirit of Time_

What did this mean?

I shrugged it off; thinking that maybe Anika or Mariel wrote it. But where on earth had they found this paper? And the handwriting definitely didn't look familiar, so I didn't know what to think.

I went to my green-and-pink striped room, picking out a loose shirt and shorts to wear. I removed my long, uniform skirt, my white blouse and my necktie and put it in the clothes basket. I put on the grey, custom-made Hogwarts shirt and the navy blue shorts and went to bed, my wand in my pocket. I was scared that Gabby might've stolen it. I felt a swirling sensation around me, and the next time I woke up, my shirt was crumpled, my wand was still in my pocket, and I was surrounded by people in cloaks with stern looking faces.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Chapter 1 will be up soon!**

***5:30 is somewhat early in the Philippines, so...yeah.**

**-Jenn xx**


	2. Chapter 1: Judgements and Friendships

**a/n: Next chapter. I am into this story. Wow.**

**JK Rowling is the amazing woman who has written the Harry Potter, er, hexology?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Judgements and Friendships

I rolled over, clutching my stomach. I groaned. "Where am I? What year is it?" I asked to nobody in particular. I saw a severe-looking woman with a tight bun on her head. I gasped with shock inwardly. "Professor McGonagall?" I muttered in amazement. She turned to me, her eyes narrowing. "How do you know my name? And how did you get here?" she said suspiciously. I sat back on my heels. "Look, I don't know. I just found a Time-turner in my bag, I assumed it was my friend's, then this note appeared—" I heard a snort. I turned and saw Snape furrow his brows. "How do we know you're telling the truth? A Time-turner in the possession of a mere eleven-year-old? Preposterous."

"Severus, we can't assume she's a Muggle. She knew about Time-turners—" I interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me, I am a Muggle, so if you please excuse me, I need to see Professor Dumbledore, please. I'm sure he knows how to fix this." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"There's no need, Ms, Aragon," I heard a voice boom. Everyone else turned around. "I need to talk to you, please."

Dumbledore held out his arm, and I clutched it curiously. I looked back to see the other professors disperse, but Snape was left gawking at me. Dumbledore walked up to the gargoyle. "Peppermint humbugs," he said. The gargoyle moved over to reveal a passageway. I tilted my head. "This leads to the Headmaster's office, doesn't it?" I asked stupidly. Dumbledore smiled. "The Spirit of Time told me this would be happening. She told me that a woman who was a witch in secret spread around Harry's adventure throughout his seven years here. She never told me that you were so immersed in them, though," he said cheerfully. We walked up the stairs, and upon arriving at the office he told me to take a seat. I sat on the plush chair across the Headmaster's desk.

"Ms. Aragon, you are to go under Trenith Fretyew, a first year. I will bring you to King's Cross Station tomorrow—" "By Side-Along Apparition?" I said eagerly. "I've always wanted to Apparate!" I babbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, my dear. For the meantime you will be Sorted, and you will be passed off as a Muggle-born. I see that you already have a wand?" he inquired. I remembered the wand digging into my thigh, and I snatched it quickly. "Does this really work? Now that I'm technically a witch?" I said, studying the wand. Dumbledore held out a hand. "Let me see."

I handed it to him as he studied it. "I maybe able to tell what this is made of, but I can also tell that this is the wand of Sirius Black." He gave it back. "Test it, then. You must know some spells," he said amusingly. I nodded. "Yes, sir. I do." I cleared my throat and focused on a quill on the table. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I swished and flicked, remembering what Hermione did—er, was going to do. Immediately the quill rose up into the air and swirled around before gently landing on the table. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Not many first years can do that on their first try," he said proudly. "I would've been glad to call you my granddaughter."

I laughed. "Sir, I've beaten someone to it. Although she doesn't come to Hogwarts until tomorrow," I said, surprising Dumbledore. "Surely you know of what's happening right now?" he said inquisitively.

"Well, no sir, because the books always showed it from Harry's perspective, but I believe dear Hermione Granger would've been practicing magic all she could tonight," I said purposefully. Dumbledore nodded. "So, you know everything that's about to happen? Don't you?" I gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I guess you'd better get changed. I'm having Hagrid accompany you to Diagon Alley," he said. I stood up as Dumbledore stood to pet Fawkes, his phoenix.

"Sir, isn't Hagrid with—" "Harry? Oh no, Hagrid left Harry with the Dursleys yesterday. You'll have plenty of time to get along today. I'll be asking for a set of trousers for you then?" he said finally. I nodded. "This shirt is definitely okay."

* * *

"So, Trenith—" I giggled. "Hagrid, just call me Sabrina! Dumbledore's filled you in, I suppose?" Hagrid nodded. "I will call you that, jus' tell the others it's a nickname for yeh. Don' wan' them other students to find out about yer problem, now do we?" Hagrid said seriously. I laughed as the brick wall dissolved and turned into an archway. "Well, Sabrina," he said. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

My mouth hung open in shock as I took in all that was happening. I'm experiencing Diagon Alley right now with my own eyes, ears, nose, skin and mouth. "Hagrid, this place is amazing!" I exclaimed, looking at the Nimbus Two Thousand that Harry would own soon. Hagrid smiled. "Well, Sabrina, this is truly a wonderful place. I remember when I got me wand, o'er there at Ollivanders. Which reminds me, yeh'd better go buy yer books and supplies!" I squeezed through the crowd, making my way to Flourish and Blotts, then to the Apothercary, then to Eeylops Owl Emporium (I bought a handsome tawny owl I've name Forge out of sheer obsession), then to Potage's Cauldron Shop, then to Madam Malkin's, and finally to Ollivander's.

"Dumbledore's told me that yeh've a wand already, but here's to check if yeh can use it," Hagrid said. We stepped inside, and there were shelves and shelves full of long, thin boxes, all different sizes, all full of wands. "I remember, Harry's was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," I recited, with Hagrid's eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Wow, Dumbledore bin tellin' me yeh've been readin' these books, but I never knew it was real!"

"Hello," a voice said. I squeaked until I realized Mr. Ollivander was in front of us. "A first year for a wand, I presume?" I cleared my throat and reached for Sirius'—I mean, my wand—in my jeans' pocket. "Actually sir, I was wondering if I could use this," I said, handing it into Mr. Ollivander's waiting hands. I wiped my sweaty hands on my shirt, staining the grey. Mr. Ollivander's eyes narrowed. "Larch, with a unicorn tail hair core, twelve and a quarter inches, quite flexible," he said dreamily. "This is the wand of Sirius Black, but however did you obtain it?"

I made a zipper motion with my hands upon my lips. "I can't say," I said regretfully, "but could you say if it's okay for me to use?" He studied it more closely, and then nodded. "Yes, it is safe. But I think you should purchase a wand. Just in case Mr. Black goes looking for his," he said jokingly. I laughed too. "I'd gladly give it to him. Poor bloke, he never deserved Azkaban," I said bravely. Hagrid shook his head at me. "Sa—er, Trenith, Black murdered—" "—Nineteen people with one curse, I know."

* * *

A good twenty minutes later, I had found my wand: Ash, with a phoenix feather core, fourteen and a half inches, hard. I kept it in my pocket, while I twirled Sirius' wand between my fingers. "Hagrid, could we get some ice-creams? And Forge could get some owl treats as well," I said, looking at my owl affectionately. I heard someone clear their throat. "Did someone say Forge?"

Two twins with red hair appeared out of the crowd. "Gred and Forge Weasley, at you service madam!" they said, bowing down. Inside I was screaming: the Weasley twins? How could I have been so lucky?

"Oh, I named my owl Forge. That's why," I said nonchalantly. Fred and George looked at each other. "What is your name, missus?" George asked. "My name is Sa—Trenith. Trenith Fretyew. I'm entering Hogwarts this year. I'm really excited." Fred smiled. "Our brother is, too," he said cheerfully. He turned and shouted, "OI! Ronniekins! There's an ickle firstie here like you!"

* * *

"Bye, Ron! Bye, Ginny!" I said over my shoulder as the Weasleys prepared to Floo to the Burrow. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, there you are. Hagrid, I believe Ms. Aragon has all her needed school-things?" he asked gently. Hagrid nodded. "Yes, sir. Met the Weasleys today too," he said calmly. Dumbledore chuckled. "A funny bunch, those Weasleys. Sabrina, you will be sleeping in the Leaky Cauldron tonight, accompanied by Tom. Tom is the bartender, you know him, I'm sure," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I know him, sir. Thank you, Hagrid. Now I best be off," I said sadly, heading for the Leaky Cauldron, dragging my trunk behind me. I groaned at it being so heavy.

I took out my wand (Sirius' wand, mind) and pointed at my trunk. "_Locomotor Trunk_!" I muttered. It rose into the air, and I led it to the Leaky Cauldron, carrying Forge in his cage. I opened the door of the inn and rented a room. Tom was ever so nice as to help me with my trunk, but in the end he was impressed. "Not many first years can do _Locomotor _well, you know," he said. "You're going to make a fine wizard."

I climbed up the stairs, the trunk floating behind me. I entered the dark and musty room. "_Lumos_," I said. The room lit up, and I was able to settle down. "Good night, Sabrina," I said to myself, before muttering "_Nox_" and putting out my wand.

* * *

"Ready, dear?" Dumbledore said. I grasped his hand. "Yes sir." I held Forge's cage in one hand, and my trunk was held by Dumbledore. "Hold on," he said. And suddenly, like Harry said, I felt like being squeezed in a tube and came popping out the other side, tumbling.

Dumbledore grabbed my trunk. "I assume you know where the Platform is?" he said cheerily. I nodded, excitement filling me up. "Then I guess I shall see you tonight, eh?" He Disapparated, leaving me in front of the station. I grabbed a cart, put my trunk on it (with a little help from the security guards, of course) and set off for Platform 9 ¾.

As I did, I heard a car pull up. I turned and saw a thin, scrawny boy with oversized clothes and messy black hair step out of the car. "I guess I'm coming with you boy," a gruff, annoyed man behind him said. I left my trunk and hurried to them. "Sir, that won't be necessary. I'm taking over from here," I said confidently, grabbing Harry's wrist. Mr. Dursley looked relieved. "Load this on the cart, and get out of my sight," he said madly.

After that, Harry and I walked over to the Platform. "Er, you've never told me, but who are you? Are you a wizard too?" he said. I nodded. "Oh, I'm Trenith, Trenith Fretyew. And yes. Well, sort of."

He whispered, "Do you know how to get onto the Platform, then?" I looked at him reassuringly. "Yes, so stop worrying. Everything will be fine, I promise." As we neared the Platform, I caught a glimpse of red hair. My heart skipped. "Harry, come on, let's follow them," I said, gaining speed while avoiding the Muggles as well. "Wait, Trenith, wait!" Harry called, trying to catch up with me. "Fred, George! Over here!' I shouted. The twins spun around and looked glad to see me. "Well, Trenith, I thought we wouldn't be seeing you until the Sorting Ceremony," George said. I smirked. "Well, you thought wrong."

Fred held out his arm, and I hooked mine through his. "Hey, come on!" I looked over my shoulder to check on Harry. I felt sorry for him and let go of Fred. "Hey, are you okay?" I said. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

George yelled, "Trenith, are you coming!" "Wait!" I replied. I helped Harry with his cart, as the Weasley twins pushed mine. "Fred, George, where have you been!" Mrs. Weasley roared. "Mum, we found Trenith again, look. And she's brought a friend!" The twins said. Ron looked over at me and waved. "Hey, are you excited?" he asked. "Of course, I am! What did you think?" I said, faux-annoyed. Ginny giggled. "Hey, Gin! Are you nervous for next year?" Ron asked Ginny suddenly. Ginny's expression grew grave. "Yes! What if the challenge to Sort you in your Houses is to fight a troll?" she cried out. Fred and George exchanged sly looks, while Harry started sweating nervously.

"Come on, you lot, let's go! It's almost eleven!" Percy said tiredly. He ran into the barrier, and disappeared. Fred and George followed then Harry, Ron, and me. I went through and found myself looking at the scarlet red Hogwarts train, just like I thought it would look like.

"Whoa, it looks so. . .magical!" Harry said. I laughed at his choice of words and he both got into the train (with help from Fred and George, of course). We found an empty compartment we shared with Ron, until a round-faced boy with blond hair, Neville, knocked. "Um, may we stay? All the others are full."

A bushy, brown-haired girl with big front teeth, Hermione, was behind him. She was positively glowing. I nodded without hesitation, but Harry and Ron looked as if I made the wrong decision. Hermione sat beside me, while Neville sat in between Ron and Harry. Hermione turned to me. "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said, holding out her hand. I took her hand, inwardly fangirling. "Oh, I'm Trenith. Trenith Fretyew," I said in a friendly tone. I knew what this girl would be going through.

"Do you know any spells? I've tried only the basics, like Lumos, or Reparo. What have you tried?" she said. I grabbed my wand. "I've tried the Levitating Charm and Locomotor. Both were successful," I said with a smile. Hermione's mouth hung open. "Really? You must be really talented, then!"

Ron turned to me. "Fred and George taught me a spell, although I'm not sure it works," he said. Hermione clapped. "Well, let's see then!" Ron raised his old, battered wand, a hand-me-down from Charlie, pointed it at Scabbers, and started:

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow_!"

Scabbers just popped, but nothing else. Neville laughed. "That's not a very effective spell, is it?" Hermion said disdainfully. Ron threw her a look, and Hermione started to raise her wand. "Wait, you wouldn't want to do that, Hermione. We're still in the train," I warned them. Hermion sighed. "I guess. We'd better change into our robes. Expect we'll be arriving soon."

I looked at Ron, who was still nibbling off a Chocolate Frog. "By the way, Ron, you have some dirt on your nose. Did you know?"

Neville looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, but we don't really know who you are," he said curiously. Harry sighed in relief. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" Hagrid's voice boomed on the far side of the train. "Hagid!" I shouted happily, rushing to him. He searched around for a second, and then his eyes landed on me. "Well, Sabrina! You're 'ere! And with 'Arry too, I suppose?" he asked. I grinned. "Yes, Hagrid. Don't worry! You'll be leading us up to the castle then?" I looked behind me to see Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron scurry over. " 'Arry, yer 'ere! I expect that the Dursleys have bin treatin' you well?" Hagrid said, concern in his tone. Harry frowned. "Well, not really. But Trenith, you know Hagrid? You've met before?" Harry said, surprising the others. "And why did he call you Sabrina?" I put my hands on my hips. "I'm only answering your first question. Yes, I met Hagrid yesterday. He helped me at Diagon Alley," I said as a matter-of-factly, which made everyone else quiet. Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "Er, we'd better be goin' on to the boats, eh?"

The boats fit four, and I offered to sit with Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, and Lavender Brown. "Hi, I'm Lavender. What's your name?" Lavender asked to all of us. Seamus cleared his throat. "I'm Seamus Finnigan. Nice to meet you." Lavender looked at Ernie expectantly. "I'm Ernie Macmillan, pure-blood, at your service," he said unenthusiastically. I snorted. "Pompous prat," I muttered softly that only Seamus could hear. He chuckled. "And you are?" Seamus said; there was light in his eyes as he looked at me. "Trenith, Trenith Fretyew. I'm Muggle-born."

Soon the boats reached the shore, and all the first years climbed out (and a few toppled over). We were all led into the courtyard. Hagrid introduced us to Professor McGonagall. She thanked him and he left.

She then led us into the Entrance Hall. I gawked at it: I was actually looking inside Hogwarts. I'm here. It's not a dream. I actually pinched myself. I heard someone giggle. I turned to my left to see one of the Patil twins. She noticed me and smiled. "It's not a dream, I assure you," she said helpfully. Harry and Ron were in front, while Neville and Hermione were a few people apart from me on the right.

Behind huge, closed doors were mumbling and muttering from the other Hogwarts students that were already inside. Professor McGonagall led us into a small corridor off the main path, and I was squeezed in between Parvati or Padma Patil, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. All sounds disappeared. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

I fumbled with the collar of my robes. What house would I be in? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff.

Honestly, I hoped it was either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I loved Ravenclaw, and I like Gryffindor. Which to be?

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because," Professor McGonagall continued, "while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." I allowed myself a little grin. I would like very much to feel the plush armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, or maybe even see the replica of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in Ravenclaw tower.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards," she went on. I could see Harry sweat. Was he really that nervous?

Professor McGonagall clapped. "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She nodded with finality. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." I saw her glance at Neville and Ron, who both looked nervous.

Harry raised a hand to his head and tried flattening his hair, and of course, it didn't work. It popped right back up. I grinned. McGonagall was just wracking their nerves. Luckily I knew what would happen. Parvati or Padma Patil looked at me, with surprise on her face. "How are you so calm?" she said in awe. Justin Finch-Fletchley turned to me as well. "You're calm? How?"

I shrugged. "I really am nervous inside; I just have a good way of hiding it."

They accepted this, and I asked, "What's your name?" Parvati or Padma blinked. "Oh, I'm Padma Patil, nice to meet you," she said happily. "What's yours?" I smiled. "Trenith Fretyew."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

She left, and all the muttering resumed. Hermione was busy chattering about spells she'd tried, and Harry and Ron were talking about the Sorting. Everyone looked tense. I gulped. What if I went into Slytherin?

No, it's not possible. I couldn't be in Slytherin. The odds are slim.

* * *

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. All the ghosts had disappeared. They'd given everyone a shock, even me. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me." We did as she told, and she opened the big double doors. I was in awe.

The ceiling really was bewitched, and it did reflect the sky. Stars twinkled from above, and all the other students craned their necks to look at us. I looked down, cheeks red. I would never really get used to this attention, if I was going to be Harry Potter's best friend. Was I? I don't know.

She stopped us in front of the teachers' table, and a few of them looked at me expectantly. I swallowed: Snape was staring.

McGonagall put a stool in front, and the Sorting Hat sat on it. It really was tattered, fraying and dirty. But in a sense it was beautiful. Dumbledore smiled down at me, and a few turned to see who he was smiling at. I turned around too as to protect my identity.

I heard a loud rip, and I realized the Sorting Hat might be singing its song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on!_  
_Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_" It finished. Everybody clapped as the Hat became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She unrolled it and read the names. "Abbott, Hannah!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More and more names were called, until "Potter, Harry!" I rubbed my forearm nervously. Harry stepped up and put on the Hat, heads stretching to get a good look at him. A few moments passed before the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Weasley twins cheered. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Ron and Hermione moved to make space for him on the table.

"Fretyew, Trenith!" I could feel eyes on the back of my head as the last thing I saw were Neville, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, Percy, Harry, Justin, Seamus, Lavender, Ernie, and Padma, all the people I've met, look at me. I heard the Hat speak.

"Lots of courage, I see, daring and brave, not bad. . .Witty, smart, knowledgeable, good. . .But where to put you? Cunning, curious, sneaky. . .hardworking, persevering, huh, strange. . .Slytherin for you, girl? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Possibly Hufflepuff?" it whispered. I closed my eyes. _Not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, _I thought, trying Harry's tactics.

It purred. "Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff, eh? Then you'd better be a RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. The Weasley twins looked disgruntled at this, but shook my hand anyway when I passed them. "May you have the best of luck, Ms. Fretyew," George said politely. Harry, Ron and Neville smiled. "Yeah, loads!" Neville said reassuringly. Harry nodded. "See you tomorrow, Trenith," he said. I grinned. "Sure, by the Great Hall for breakfast. Don't forget!"

I took my seat at the Ravenclaw table, where Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil were looking at me. Terry's eyes were as big as saucers. "You know Harry Potter?" he said. I nodded. "Yeah, we met at the station. Why?" Mandy squealed. "Are you kidding me? It's _Harry Potter!_" I smiled. "Don't worry. You get used to it."

* * *

**So, is it fine? And yes, I am a Ravenclaw in Pottermore. I considered making myself a Slytherin to increase tension between Draco and Harry, and to make myself an outcast amongst them because of supporting him. I would've also been helpful in getting them in the common room, dontcha think? But of course, I wouldn't do such a thing. I just considered it. _Considered. _**

**-Jenn xx**


	3. Chapter 2: Truths and Misconceptions

**a/n: Heyo! I did this third chapter since there was close to no Internet and I was done doing the second, third and fourth chapter to the Daring Gryffindor and the Brave Ravenclaw. So here we go! This covers things of Trenith's first day. **

**JK Rowling is our Queen and owns this magical (hehe lol get it) universe of Harry James Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Truths and Misconceptions**

* * *

"All Ravenclaws to me, please!" a pretty girl with blonde hair said. Terry Boot and (I'm assuming) Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein were talking beside me and Padma. I could see Cho Chang and her group of friends chattering a few people beside us. I turned back to the Ravenclaw prefect and realized she might've been Penelope Clearwater, Percy's future girlfriend. I tilted my head as Padma nudged me. "What'dya think's going to happen at Ravenclaw tower?" she said excitedly. I smiled. "I don't know, honestly. But you're welcome to share a room with me and some other girls."

We headed to Ravenclaw tower, and stopped outside the door. The prefect turned to us. "Hello first years, I am Penelope Clearwater—" at this I smirked in victory as it was Penelope, "—and since you are first years, I will explain how the entrance to the common room works. This door asks you a question—" she was interrupted by Marietta Edgecombe who was raising her hand jokingly, with Cho and her other friends laughing into their palms. "Excuse me, Ms. _Perfect_," she said in a high-pitched voice. Penelope narrowed her eyes. "It's _prefect, _Edgecombe. And I think, as a second year, that you should know to treat prefects with respect. Now if you are going to waste my time, I prefer you stay silent until I am done telling the first years how to get into the common room," she said smartly. Cho, Marietta and the other second years turned silent and spoke in hushed tones, scandalized. I was shocked. How could Cho hang out with people like _them?_

Penelope turned back to us, relieved. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, this door asks you a question and you have to answer correctly as a test of wits. No matter, well most of the time, it's a riddle, but sometimes it's just like test questions. Now, watch," she said. She turned to the door. A sleepy, tired voice filled the hall. "What happens if two cores from the same source make contact with each other from different wands?" it said.

Penelope opened her mouth to speak, but unconsciously I answered. "They repel each other, and instead an attraction called _Priori Incantatem_ happens as a result, showing the most recent spells done by the losing wand," I stated. Penelope glared at me. I felt stares burning into the back of my head. "How did you know that? You don't learn that until sixth year, at most," she said, awestruck. I bit my lip. "Oh, er, Ms. Burbage must've told me once or twice while we were in Diagon Alley," I lied smoothly. She nodded and smiled at me, while I saw out of the corner of my eye Marietta squint at me, her eyebrows knit. She must know something's wrong.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I should not have said that.

The door swung open anyways and all the first years piled inside silently. Cho and her friends climbed up the stairs top the girls' dormitories, a few sneaking a peek at me as though I didn't notice. So much for subtlety.

I grabbed my hair and just realized that it wasn't tied back, which I usually did. So all this time my hair was loose and I never noticed. I grabbed a string of hair and started twirling it around my finger nervously. Penelope faced us, and I noticed as she scanned us she seemed to hold my gaze a slight longer. I looked down as she started talking.

"So, here are what you need to know, over there by the fireplace is the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and her precious diadem, which has been lost for the past hundreds of years," she said refreshingly. "To my left are the girls' dormitories, on the right is the boys'. I shall not want to see any boys trying to enter the girls', as we are considered the most logical and responsible of all four Houses." I felt a lurch in my stomach; I wasn't the most responsible. But if the Sorting Hat put me here it must've been for a good reason.

Penelope looked at us cheerfully. "So, if you are ready, you may go up into your dormitories. The names of who will be sleeping in a room are posted on the front of each door. First years' dorms are on the first floor, so on and so forth. Good evening and have a nice year at Hogwarts," she finished. She then left upstairs, leaving us all there confused. Eventually I took hold of Padma's hand and ran up the stairs, causing all the others to do so as well. I passed doors and doors, but it seemed that my dorm was near the end of the corridor, as was Padma's. I shared a room with Padma, Mandy, and a few girls who I haven't met yet.

I walked over to the four-poster bed which was mine and sat down: it really was as soft as they say. I saw my trunk under the bed and the pulled it out. As I rummaged through the trunk, a few of the girls trickled in, which I assumed were Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, and Isobel McDougal. I smiled at all of them, but I saw Sue cast a stormy look at me. I twisted my wristbands anxiously: did I make a bad first impression by answering that question? I don't know.

To get my mind off it, I took my loose Hogwarts shirt, the same one I wore when I traveled to the Past, and clambered onto my bed. I saw a few of the girls draw the curtains shut; they were dressing as well. I also got my shorts and drew the curtains surrounding the bed close.

I removed my robes, my shirt and my pants, and hastily put on the shirt and the shorts. I opened the curtains to see Padma waving her wand absentmindedly while lying on her bed, Mandy perusing _Hogwarts: a History_, Lisa rummaging through her satchel and Isobel and Sue talking. I decided to do something productive and rummaged through my trunk again, hoping to find something to read other than textbooks (I may be a Ravenclaw, but it's not like I always read textbooks). After sometime Padma nudged me and said, "Let's go introduce ourselves, we need friends, you know," she said seriously. I smirked. "Sure, why not?"

I closed my trunk and approached Isobel and Sue. "Hi," Padma said airily. They turned to us, and as expected Sue frowned at me. "Oh, hello, you must be Padma. . . ?" Isobel said, unsure. Padma nodded. Isobel turned to me and smirked. "You're that girl who knows Harry Potter, huh?" she said. I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

Sue scrunched up her nose. Her large glasses went farther up on her face. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because of the fact that he knows you might suggest that you're friends with him just because he's popular," Sue said indifferently. My brain numbed. Was that what they thought of me?

I blinked. "Okay then. You have to start dealing with it though, because it might come up in the next few days, don't worry," I said icily. I stalked back to my bed angrily and started rummaging through my trunk again, looking for a distraction. Mandy leaned on my bed post. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I sniffed. "Why don't you ask Ms. Li over there, maybe she can help you," I grumbled.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a plain white room, with no door whatsoever. I was wearing a grey sweatshirt and white pants, with no shoes on. The floor was cold. I walked around, trying to find a wall, but I couldn't. I laid one wristband down to mark where I'd been, and after a few of this, I just sat down and waited. "Hello?" I said; the sound echoing off the walls.

"Hello, Sabrina," a voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see a woman with blond hair that shone and flowed past her hips. She was wearing a white dress with sleeves until the fingertips, and the hem covered her feet. I stood up. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. She smiled. "I am the Spirit of Time, the one who warned you. I know that it has been long ever since you've read the books, correct?" she said kindly. I scoffed. "I don't know if you have been doing your math, but I just finished the seventh one," I grunted.

She chuckled. "You haven't read the first one lately, have you?" I frowned, deep in thought. She was right, I haven't really. "Not really, no," I replied sheepishly. She sat down on an invisible chair, leaving me standing. I felt rather uncomfortable and informal. The Spirit of Time glanced around. "Oh, yes, I must have forgotten. . . You cannot see anything, can you?" she asked. I shook my head. She bit her lip. "Well. I guess I must leave you standing, then."

I rubbed my arm. "What's happening, exactly?" I inquired impatiently. She smiled mysteriously. "I will be providing you the complete set of books, as I recall, from number one down to seven. It will only be seen by your eyes only, but there are a select few who can see, some of them including Professor Snape, Neville Longbottom, and George Weasley," she finished. I cringed: Snape can see it? But why oh why?

I backtracked on her words. "Neville and George? Why can they see it, but the others can't?" I said, confused. She sighed. "That means the three of them play an important part in your time here at Hogwarts. Don't worry, it will mostly contain only George," she said smoothly. I blushed unwillingly: George? "So, what, will they approach me or will I approach them?" I complied. She exhaled. "That, I do not know. It depends really. Now all seven books will appear in your trunk and for the meantime you will bring the first with you. All the other six are enchanted to stay in your trunk unless the year it happens starts. Also, I will be changing your appearance completely, and I have enchanted the ones who have seen you as well to remember all they saw was who you will be. I will be taking away your nearsightedness, and I will be giving you an English accent. People will remember that too, except those who know your secret. Once you tell, your accent will be lost to them, unless they want it to. Do you understand?" she said. I nodded. She returned it with a small smile.

"Well, I should be going. You need to wake up."

* * *

I sat up, breathing slowly. The sun was rising, and all the others were still asleep: I'm guessing. I stretched my arms and wiggled my toes. It's no use going back to sleep, after all. I checked my body for any changes that the Spirit of Time might've made: my complexion was normal, and my body was just a tad thinner. I shrugged it off. Must've been minor.

I drew open the curtains that faced away from the windows, and sure enough everybody else's were closed. I headed for my trunk, and opened it excitedly. I gasped in amusement. All the books were there: from one to seven. I gingerly pulled out the first one, and flipped immediately to the page where the present time was. I scanned it and remembered to put it in my bag. I threw a sideways glance at the other books. Was she. . . .?

I approached the other books and tried pulling out. No such luck, the books were stuck together like a Permanent Sticking charm had been placed on them. I sighed. Not this time. I was too scared to use the Severing Charm since I was worried the books would get ruined.

I dressed quickly and waited for the other to wake. About ten minutes later the bed one bed away from the one across mine's curtains drew open. Sue Li stood and grimaced at me. "Reading up on things, are you? Trying to make an impression on _Mr. Potter?_" she sneered. I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you see?" I asked. Her face flashed confusion, before turning back to utter hatred. "_A Beginner's Guide to Tranfiguration. _Are you as blind as a bat, Fretyew?" she mocked. I smiled. She unwillingly proved that the book cannot be seen by anybody else: except, I don't know if it's true. I haven't let George or Neville see it yet. I brushed it aside. "Judging by the state of _your_ eyes, doesn't mean you have to go picking on me," I shot back quietly. I fixed my bed, shoved the book in my bag and headed downstairs.

I exited Ravenclaw tower and skipped down the stairs, heading for the Great Hall. I remembered where it was, and once I got there not much students have arrived. In fact, only a total of eleven Ravenclaws were sitting on the table, including Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. I sat down reluctantly in front of them and greeted them. "Morning," I said cheerfully. Anthony nodded. "You're a first year, Trenith Fratyer?" he guessed.

Terry smacked his arm. "It's _Fretyew, _Anthony. At least your guess was closer than mine," he grumbled. I smiled. "Don't be so glum. Look, our Head of House'll be handing us our schedules today. So don't worry about it," I whispered. They lightened up a bit. Anthony sighed dramatically. "I do hope we're with some Gryffindors. I'm wishing that Harry Potter would know my name," he swooned loudly. I clasped my hand over his mouth, since the other students from the other tables were staring. "Anthony! We're supposed to be the most logical, remember what Penelope told us?" I hissed. Terry was laughing into his palm. "Trenith, calm down, it's not like Flitwick'll tell us off," Terry said, laughs interrupting him.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

So far I only had two classes with the Gryffindors: Charms and Transfiguration. I didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until tomorrow, and I have Herbology every Wednesday onwards.

Harry, Ron and Neville sat with me, Neville on my left and Ron and Harry on my right. Neville wasn't so bad, although he might have stumbled a few times, or more. Ron was having a bit of trouble, but Harry seemed to get the hang of it after a few tries. Hermione, perfect as always, did it in less than five tries. Professor Flitwick gave ten points to Gryffindor and ten points to Ravenclaw as I perfected it second.

Transfiguration was okay, though Harry and Ron were late. A scattering of Ravenclaws were in with me, since it was mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins. Potions with the Hufflepuffs wasn't so bad, though Snape obviously recognized me as the girl who happened to drop by a few days ago, and the girl who's friends with Harry Potter. He was probably angry that Dumbledore believed a mere eleven-year-old, but he wouldn't believe a thirty-year-old. He made sure to snatch points from me at every turn, even just if I angled my arm to drop the ingredients wrong. Padma's eyes blazed, but Sue smirked smugly at me each time five points were taken. Like her house wasn't affected, the git.

My next subject was Astronomy with a few Slytherins but mostly Hufflepuffs. After that was History of Magic then I was done for the day.

Since it was lunch I was able to talk to Padma and have a chat with Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and the twins. Seamus seemed eager, and I thought I saw Lavender shoot me looks of dislike.

After lunch I headed for the restrooms to wash my hands. I ate the treacle tart, and it was really sweet yet sticky if you didn't know how to handle it. I washed my mouth, and once I looked into the mirror I was met with a surprise. I had completely forgotten that the Spirit of Time had changed my appearance.

She gave me darker hair that when held to the light became a smooth, crisp velvet red. My eyes were bigger and more rounded, and a shocking shade of grey, and I was definitely thinner. My face was also thinner and slightly pointed, and my height was a bit shortened. I looked nothing like my old self, who had dark hair as well, but was chestnut brown when held to the light, hazelnut eyes, chubby and round-faced.

I touched my hair, and it was still as thick as before. My face still felt as rough as it did before. I felt the same yet it was so different.

"Trenith?" I quickly stopped what I was doing as Hermione came in. "Can I ask you a question?" she stuttered. I nodded. She rushed to me. "How are you so good at making friends? I still haven't got any—except for you and Neville, I guess," she admitted. I blinked. She was coming to me for advice?

"Why would you come to me? I'm rubbish at making friends." I bit my lip. She shook her head and touched my shoulder. "No, you're not. You managed to make friends with almost everyone you meet—" at this I raised my eyebrows, Sue Li obviously didn't like me and I wasn't sure on Isobel McDougal's and Lisa Turpin's impressions of me, "—and you are deadly nice and funny and witty and. . ." Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "Hermione, it's alright, no worries. Just be yourself and the light with shine through," I assured her happily. She smiled and shook her head again. "I'm being silly, aren't I?" she asked humorously. I shoved her playfully and walked out with her, separating for going to our tables.

Padma winked at me. "I told her where you've gone," she said truthfully. "She was going to ask you for advice." I rolled my eyes idly. "Oh no, she asked me where I could find some chamber pots along the corridor!" I said sarcastically. Padma giggled shrilly. "You're really funny, aren't you?" I bowed deeply. "Do you doubt me, fair lady?" I said fancily. She giggled again

I could've sworn, out of the corner of my eye, that George Weasley, sitting on the Gryffindor table, the one across ours, tilted his head and smiled, as if considering.

* * *

History of Magic was dull. And I don't mean pencil-tip dull. I mean _extremely _dull.

Professor Binns was exactly how they described him: boring and inexplicably ignorant. He drones on and on about this or that without paying attention at all. I was able to introduce myself to Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and even chat a bit. We still had to copy down important stuff though.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of classes we filed out noisily into the corridor. A trickling of Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way by us, but it was mostly Ravenclaws. That evening I saw Hermione talking Neville's ear off, Harry and Ron enjoying the roast beef and gravy while watching Fred and George crack jokes, and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas talking with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil trying to catch their attention. At the Ravenclaw table Sue and Isobel were talking, with Isobel looking tired. Sue was looking at me every so often, and after that she would whisper in Isobel's ear.

Lisa and Mandy were sitting together, while Padma and I were sitting across Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. We seemed like our own group now, and no one seemed to object.

"It's official: History of Magic is the worst subject at Hogwarts," Michael said in between yawns. I rubbed my eyes. "I wish they would've had the guts to fire him," I said sleepily. I got started on the shepherd's pie while Padma helped herself to the chicken. Terry and Michael agreed to go back up to Ravenclaw tower to sleep, so Anthony stayed with us. He ate a piece of roast pig idly. Suddenly he sat up straighter. "Trenith," he mumbled.

I turned around to see Harry and Ron facing me, sitting on the bench. I swung my legs over the bench gracefully and faced them. "Evening," I said happily. Ron returned my nod and Harry grinned widely. "How's classes?" he asked. I shook my head tentatively. "Fine, though History of Magic could use some work," I said. Ron sighed heavily. "I almost slept in Binns'! Why would they let a ghost teach?" he complained. I shrugged. "Dunno."

I grabbed my satchel and rummaged through it, finding my book. A plan hatched in my head during History of Magic, and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

I grabbed the first book in the series and made sure that both Neville and George could see, but Snape couldn't. I held it, and started flipping the pages.

* * *

**Okay, Imma switch POVs so you can see George's POV of how he saw the first book. After George's is Neville's, then back to mine/Sabrina's/Trenith. Neville's is in the next chapter.**

* * *

I looked at Trenith intently. She was very pretty, with her dark, velvet red hair and her bright grey eyes . . . I shook my head. It's not possible, she barely even knew me!

Fred nudged me with a suggestive look on his face. "Trying to consider dear Trenikins?" he teased. I smacked him solid on the shoulder. "FRED!" I whispered angrily. Good thing Ron and Harry were facing her so they wouldn't see. While Harry and Ron were talking to her about classes, she went through her satchel and pulled out a book. I had to blink twice and pinch myself thrice before believing what I saw.

It read: _"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." _What? Who could've written this?

I kept my eyes on the book while Trenith flipped the pages, unaware of my interest. Fred poked me in the ribs. "You _are _considering her, aren't you?" he taunted cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "Sod off. What book's she reading?" I said. He looked confused. "_A Beginner's Guide to Tranfiguration. _George, are you off your rocker? Can't you read?" Fred said intently.

I waved my hand impatiently. "No, it read _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, _Fred! You're the one that's bonkers!" I muttered angrily. Fred looked at me with concern. "Are you okay, mate? Need to go to the hospital wing?" he said worriedly. I breathed. "Never mind."

I caught Trenith's eyes for a second before she smiled at me—I mean _really _smiled at me, you know, on purpose—and skipped out the Great Hall. I followed her, grabbing my bag and leaving briskly. Fred shouted, "OI!" behind me, but I ignored it. Running after her, she headed for Ravenclaw tower, knowing I can't get inside. "Trenith! Wait!" I called out after her, but she kept running. I fumbled for my wand and aimed it at her. Her wand was out as well. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" I yelled. She aimed her wand behind her and screamed, "_Protego!_" The shield bounced the curse back towards me and I jumped out of the way. She made her way up the winding staircases before I caught up to her on the fourth floor. "_Stupefy!_" I shouted. She gasped and fell, the book sliding out of her hands. "_Accio!_" she groaned, pointing her wand at the book. It zoomed to her waiting hands.

I doubled over, my hands on my knees. "Trenith, why did you have to give me a workout?" I panted. She brushed herself off and leaned against the wall, making sure not to lean on any paintings. "I had to make sure we were alone. Follow me," she said quietly.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in her direction. I stumbled. She led me to the seventh floor in the left corridor opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

Trenith looked around, and nodded. "This is it. Don't ask questions until we're inside," she said strictly. Why I was suddenly so scared of her, I don't know. She started pacing back and forth, her eyes closed and fists balled. After her third a door appeared, just a small door, nothing extravagant. She sighed in relief and opened it. She motioned for me to come in.

I did, and was taken by surprise. It looked like the Ravenclaw common room, and it was beautiful compared to ours. A statue of Rowena Ravenclaw by the fireplace wearing a sort-of crown, blue and bronze plush armchairs, even tables to do homework. Trenith let out a moan. "Oh, I love this chair," she said happily. I stared at her. "Can you tell me what we're doing in the Ravenclaw common room?" I questioned patiently. She looked up at me; her grey eyes filled with answers, and patted the chair beside hers. I sat down reluctantly.

I was never good with girls. Don't believe me? Well, it's always been Fred who's good, I mean look at him! He's been asking Angelina Johnson out for years with confidence, even though he's always been rejected. I can never do that. I could never do that with Trenith.

Trenith brought out the book. I widened my eyes. "Why'd you have that? Who wrote that?" I asked curiously, my focus centered on the book. Trenith frowned. "Are you going to keep asking questions?" she snapped. I stayed quiet. She was kind of scary, for a first year. Reflexes for the Shield Charm? Perfect use of the Summoning Charm? What first year could've accomplished that?

She sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that in order for me to tell you about this—" she gestured to the book, "—I need your full attention," she explained sincerely. I nodded with a smile and leaned back.

She exhaled. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not supposed to be here, in fact. I'm from the future, and about eight or nine years from now I'm supposed to be born.

"In the future, Harry Potter and magic and wizardry—they're considered things of fiction. Not real. Except a witch by the name of J.K. Rowling wrote about his adventures, every single bit of it. I don't know how she got access to it, but I guess we'll never know. Anyways, my friend Anika snuck a Time-turner in my bag, one she got from a theme park—because, you know, Harry Potter's 'fiction' it obviously won't work—and I found it while doing maths and I kept twirling it, not knowing that it was real. Since I was a Muggle then its actions were delayed, and the Sprit of Time was able to give me a warning before hand. I'm really thirteen, not eleven.

"So since I had no one to turn to since I wasn't supposed to be born she sent me here, the morning on the day before start of term, to Dumbledore. He knows, so does the other professors, I'm assuming. This was two days ago. It's also the day I met you.

"And . . . Dumbledore told me to keep my name a secret, since it didn't sound like a wizard name. So I'm going under Trenith Fretyew. But it's not my real name. Nor am I British.

"So now I'm here, talking to you, since you're one of the three who can see this," she said, pointing again to the book.

I was shocked. Is this all true? Does she expect me to believe this?

"Trenith, I—" She waved her hand impatiently. "I don't expect you to believe me, of course. It sounds like a load of rubbish doesn't it?" she said sadly, twirling her wand. I shook my head and sat beside her. "No, I believe you, it's just that . . . how is this possible?" I said truthfully. She looked up at me, her face bright. "You believe me? Really?" she said excitedly. I nodded proudly. "You're my friend, I respect that. You're also really pretty. And you said Trenith wasn't your real name?"

She blushed. "Oh," she muttered. She rubbed her forearm. "My real name's Sabrina. Sabrina Aragon. But don't just go around calling me that," she said warningly. Her eyes glittered. I grinned. "Hullo, Sabrina." She kissed me on the cheek. I flushed, my cheeks as red as my hair. "Hullo, George."

We walked out, with her heading for Ravenclaw tower. She waved a quick "bye" before sprinting there. Meanwhile I was giddy and light the rest of the evening, and even though Fred tried to coax it out of me I just said "It would've never happened if I didn't run up to Trenith." His eyes widened mischievously and he left me alone. Of course he doesn't know that I know Trenith's/Sabrina's biggest secret.

* * *

**a/n: So do you like it? I worked hard on this. It takes me several days to get this shit done. Don't judge.**

**Chapter 2 of The Brave Gryffindor and the Daring Ravenclaw shall be up soon_er._**


End file.
